Shrines (Skyrim)
in Solitude.]] Shrines are sanctified objects where the humble and faithful may communicate more directly with their gods. Each blessing lasts for a duration of eight hours and cures all diseases apart from advanced Vampirism and Lycanthropy.In the Temple of the Divines in Nine Divines In the Imperial Cult, shrines take the form of altars consecrated to the Nine Divines. The faithful and respectful guests may make offerings and receive blessings at shrines. The blessings are given to the Dragonborn by praying at the Shrines. In , the Temple of the Divines in Solitude is where you can find all the Shrines to the Divines. In , the Shrines to the Divines can be crafted for a Homestead with their respective Amulet of the Nine Divines. Shrine of Akatosh Akatosh is the Dragon God of Time and the chief god of the pantheon. Activating a Shrine of Akatosh confers the Blessing of Akatosh which makes Magicka regenerate 10% faster. Shrine of Arkay Arkay is the God of Life & Death. Activating a Shrine of Arkay confers the Blessing of Arkay which increases Health by 25 points. Shrine of Dibella Dibella is the Goddess of Beauty. Activating a Shrine of Dibella confers the Blessing of Dibella which adds +10 to Speech. Shrine of Julianos Julianos is the God of Wisdom and Logic. Activating a Shrine of Julianos confers the Blessing of Julianos which increases Magicka by 25 points. Shrine of Kynareth Kynareth is the Goddess of Nature. Activating a Shrine of Kynareth confers the Blessing of Kynareth which increases Stamina by 25 points. Shrine of Mara Mara is the Mother Goddess and Goddess of Love. Activating a Shrine of Mara confers the Blessing of Mara which makes Healing Spells heal 10% more. Shrine of Stendarr Stendarr is the God of Mercy and Justice. Activating a Shrine of Stendarr confers the Blessing of Stendarr which allows to Block 10% more damage with your shield. Shrine of Talos Talos is the Hero-God of War and Governance. His worship has been currently banned by the Empire. Activating a Shrine of Talos confers the Blessing of Talos which reduces the time between shouts by 20%. Shrine of Zenithar Zenithar is the God of Work and Commerce. Activating a Shrine of Zenithar confers the Blessing of Zenithar which makes all prices 10% better. Daedric Princes Daedric Princes (sometimes referred to as Daedra Lords) are the most powerful of the Daedra and thus most commonly worshipped as deities. There are Shrines to all the Daedra in Skyrim but only 4 that confer a blessing of which 3 are found in the Raven Rock Temple.In the Raven Rock Temple in Shrine of Azura Azura is the Daedric Prince of dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. Activating a Shrine of Azura confers the Blessing of Azura which makes you resist 10% Magic. Shrine of Boethiah Boethiah is the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. Activating a Shrine of Boethiah confers the Blessing of Boethiah, which makes one-handed weapons do 10% more damage. Shrine of Mephala Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals. Activating a Shrine of Mephala confers the Blessing of Mephala which makes prices 10% better. Shrine of Nocturnal Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince of the Night and Darkness, and Stealth. Activating a Shrine of Nocturnal confers the Blessing of Nocturnal which makes you 10% harder to detect.In The Ragged Flagon - Cistern in Elvish Pantheon There is only one shrine belonging to the Elvish Pantheon, as most of Skyrim worships the Nine Divines.In the Darkfall Cave in Shrine of Auriel Auri-El is the Elven (or Aldmer) variant of Akatosh, the chief deity of the Nine Divines. Auri-El is the soul of Anui-El who is the soul of Anu the Everything. Activating a Shrine of Auriel confers the Blessing of Auriel, which makes bows 10% more effective. Trivia *Followers can take benefits from shrine's blessings if you command to examine them. See also *Daedric Shrines (Skyrim) *Nine Divines de:Schreine (Skyrim) Category:Religions Category:Skyrim: Powers Category:Skyrim: Divine Shrines Category:Skyrim: Daedric Shrines